


I Won't Leave You

by CorranBlue



Series: Corran's Star Wars Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Force Bond, Just two people in love, M/M, Obi-Wan calls Cody my star, because of his presence in the force, no plot really, the one time Cody loses a fight it's to a tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorranBlue/pseuds/CorranBlue
Summary: Cody is left behind after a mission, Obi-Wan fights to return to him.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Mace Windu
Series: Corran's Star Wars Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793803
Comments: 9
Kudos: 177





	I Won't Leave You

Anonymous Prompt: " Hi! i dont know if youre still wanting/accepting prompts, but some post-rescue Codywan (probably rescuing Obi-Wan if were being honest or Cody, for a twist!), maybe wound treating or just general hurt/comfort soft romance. Whatever youre feeling! "

Obi-Wan was going to wear tracks in the floor if he didn’t stop pacing soon. The council decided they needed to discuss the matter without him present to avoid any potential bias. 

Obi-Wan snorted. _Bit late for that_. 

He was waiting for the council to approve his proposed mission. They had lost his commander, Cody, on their last campaign. Obi-Wan had scoured the planet all night and into the day, only stopping because Match stuck a hypo in his neck when he wasn’t looking. They were recalled to Coruscant immediately and to Obi-Wan’s great despair, he was forced to abandon his partner to an uncertain fate. 

The presence of the Master Jedi in the room next to him was the only thing letting him control his emotions. He couldn’t risk them coming to understand his feelings for the commander. If they knew how deep Obi-Wan’s love was...there was no way they would let him go. 

After all, “attachments lead to the dark side.” Bah. 

He felt the call through the Force and whipped around to face the doors. He took a moment to fully center himself and school his face into serenity he most certainly did not feel before entering. 

He tucked his hands into his sleeves to hide their nervous shaking as he faced the circle of his family. Whatever their decision was, Obi-Wan had already decided he was going back. It was more than Obi-Wan’s personal feelings, it was the fact that the Jedi were responsible for the lives of these men, and they should take every effort to save as many as they could. 

“Nervous, you are. Ripple around you the Force does, hmm?” Obi-Wan bowed to Grand Master Yoda and met inquisitive eyes. “Dangerous, the path you seek to follow is. Help you, we cannot.”

Obi-Wan swallowed against the feel of rising anger and shored up his mental shields. 

“But, find your commander you must.”

It took every ounce of training to not react with more than a quiet thanks. 

“It’s not only that he is your commander, Obi-Wan. He is one of the highest ranking men in the army, we can’t afford to lose a Marshall Commander at this point in the war,” Obi-Wan looked over to Mace and was met with the sad eyes of a man who had lost his own commander. “This is why we trust this mission to you. Find him, and report back when you are ready for your next mission.”

_Was this-were they offering him indefinite leave?_ That couldn’t be right. Nevertheless, Obi-Wan bowed again.

“Thank you masters, this is very generous of you. May the Force be with you.”

“May it guide us all,” Plo Koon’s compassionate voice rang strong in the circular room as Obi-Wan marched off. 

~~

When his feet hit the ground, all he could taste was the humid air of the jungle. It choked out every other smell, almost overwhelming him after the stale recycled air of the Negotiator. He closed his eyes and tried to reach out with the Force, but the agitated lights that were his escort were blocking out the input from the planet. 

He motioned for them to stay where they were and grabbed a speeder. “I’m going to see if I can’t locate him with the Force, remain on standby and keep using the ships scanners just in case anything changes. If I haven’t reached out by nightfall come to my beacon,” he leaned down to better secure the med pack to his speeder. “Wish me luck.”

With that he set out into the jungle that only days before held unlimited carnage. 

After travelling jungle paths for an hour, he paused and gracefully leapt to the ground. He wasted no time in settling into a meditative position, reaching out with his mind for the bright star that was Cody. He knew the man was alive, he certainly would have felt his death. 

They had the smallest beginnings of a Force bond, which Obi-Wan was hesitant to expand. When his master died and their bond ripped out, it caused splitting headaches and a sense of loss that never really went away, not even a decade later. In the event that one of them died after forming a full bond...well. He wasn’t sure he could survive a second bond being destroyed. 

He let out a deep breath and sent out a pulse through their connection. They couldn’t get much more across than a sense of nearness and vague emotion, but that was enough for this. 

Instantly he felt a pulse shooting back to him, Cody felt close, and _hungry_. No surprise there. Obi-Wan chuckled and rose to his feet, keeping his eyes closed and moving off in the right direction. 

After walking a few minutes he sent out another pulse and found Cody’s direction had shifted slightly when he responded. He sent fond annoyance his way in a plea to get him to stop. If anything, it seemed he was moving faster. Secretly Obi-Wan was overjoyed. He was so close!

His eyes flew open as he heard crashing sounds from ahead. Obi-Wan stopped in place, watching with wide eyes as Cody came crashing through the foliage. 

“Obi-Wan!” He sprinted over with gusto, but even covered in grime as he was Obi-Wan couldn’t help but embrace him and hold him close. “You came back for me.” His voice cracked on the last word and Obi-Wan pulled his head back.

“Of course I did, my dear. How could I possibly get on without you?” Cody’s hands came up to grab his head, and he slowly brought their foreheads together in a Keldabe kiss. “My star.”

“ _Ner’jetti_ ,” his breath was hot against Obi-Wan’s lips, and he couldn’t help but press their lips together in a chaste kiss. 

“I missed you, dear one. I’m sorry it took so long, the council called me back and-” Cody cut him off with a grunt.

“You came back,” oh, he had forgotten how intense Cody’s eyes were. He always seemed to look right into Obi-Wan’s heart. 

“Not in time to save your armour it seems,” he teased and started pulling him back to the speeder. “What happened?”

Cod grimaced. “Let’s just say electricity and water don’t mix well. Especially when you’re caught between the two.”

Obi-Wan rubbed a soothing thumb across his hand, and Cody gave him a lopsided smirk. 

There was so much to say, but they spent the rest of the walk in comfortable silence. When they reached the speeder Obi-Wan commed the ship to inform them he found Cody and not to worry, they would be on their way shortly. 

“Now, let’s see your injuries,” he raised an eyebrow at the beginnings of a protest. “I’m not above ordering you.”

He puffed out a sigh and offered up his back, slowly sliding his upper blacks off to reveal a set of shallow scratches. “Lost a fight with a tree this morning.”

“Anything else?” He opened a ration bar for Cody before pulling out the kit. 

“Nothing serious,” he mumbled around a mouthful. “But I do have a pretty bad headache.”

He gestured somewhere behind his right ear, but hissed and pulled away as Obi-Wan applied bacta to his scratches. 

“I’m not used to cuts,” he offered in apology. Obi-Wan simply hummed and continued on. Three ration bars and two packets of bacta later and they were ready to head back to the ship. Obi-Wan went to clamber onto the speeder but was easily pulled back down. 

“Pardon me, commander. I believe we have a ship full of _vode_ ready to see you safe and unharmed,” he put up a token fight, though they both knew he would lose.

“They’ve waited this long already. And the troops could stand to learn a bit of patience,” he nuzzled into Obi-Wan’s neck as hands threaded through his thick curls. “We never get to be properly alone.”

“Hmm,” Cody slowly walked forward so Obi-Wan’s back was against the speeder. “My dear, they did miss you.”

“Not as much as I missed you,” he challenged. 

“Never,” Obi-Wan closed his eyes and felt the warmth of Cody’s steady presence in the Force surround him and soothe the frayed edges of his mind. “ _Ni kartayli gar darasuum, Kote_.”

“ _Ner’jetti, cyare,”_ Cody kissed him then, deep and hungry. It had been too long. It wasn’t necessarily the amount of days that had passed, it was the distance, the uncertainty. They were made to be together, the singing Force around them showed that much. When they were apart, it was as if nothing would be right until they were beside each other again. 

“Cody, Cody, Cody,” Obi-Wan kissed each of his cheeks, his nose, his forehead, his curling scar. “I will never leave you behind. Nothing you could do would make me leave you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> Mando'a:  
> ner'jetti-my Jedi  
> vode-siblings  
> ni kartayli gar darasuum-essentially "I love you"  
> cyare-dear


End file.
